


Le dernier jeu

by LoreDream



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreDream/pseuds/LoreDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est la chose la plus merveilleuse dans la vie? C'est le cas quand vous rencontrez la personne qui vous sera bien plus précieuse que tout le reste de votre existence. Dès ce moment, vous vous rendez compte que jusque là vous ne fessiez que survivre mais dorénavant tout change, grâce à cette personne... Oui l'amour, quel sentiment fabuleux! Mais c'est sans compter votre passé et vos secrets les plus noirs qui reviennent à la charge.<br/>A partir de ce moment là, tout est chamboulé!</p><p>*Vous voulez connaitre l'histoire d'Eliad? Vous désirez savoir ce qu'il se passe? Dans ce cas venez lire cette histoire*</p><p>P.S: C'est ma première fiction sérieuse alors n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires bons ou mauvais, pour que je puisse évoluer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le dernier jeu

La salle de restauration, qui était du style antique, protégeait cinquante invités de la violente pluie qui se déchainait à l'extérieur. Parmi les invités, un homme d'un physique troublant, habillé d'un ensemble noir et d'une chemise verte foncée, se tenait à distance des autres. Il possédait une crinière ébouriffée de couleur noire corbeau, dont certaines des longues mèches folles cachaient des yeux verts d'une couleur rare. A en juger par ce que l'on pouvait voir, on pouvait lui donner entre trente et trente cinq ans. En ce moment cet homme, répondant du nom d'Eliad Silver et possédant un charisme mystérieux, observait la foule.

*Vive le mariage…. Au moins il y a de quoi boire et manger*

Sur cette pensée, Eliad tourna le dos aux invités et se resservi de champagne avant de reprendre son observation de la foule. 

Il s’appuya contre la table et en prenant une gorgé de champagne, il reprit son activité. Il croisa le regards de nombreux hommes et femmes. Il leur sourit et les salua en levant son verre.

Les réactions ne se font pas attendre, certains renvoyaient sa salutation et d’autres lui souriaient ou rougissaient en détournant le regard. Il baissa les yeux et lâcha un petit rire, pour les relever par la suite.

*Et il y a aussi de la compagnie… Peut-être vais-je trouver quelqu’un pour terminer la soirée…*

Eliad était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu’il ne remarqua pas la personne s’approcher de lui. Il sursauta en sentant un main sur son épaule gauche. Après avoir vérifié qu’il n’avait pas renversé du champagne sur lui, il se tourna vers l’individu et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Ha ha ha désolé Eliad, c’était trop tentant.

-Tu es incorrigible…

-C’est pour ça que tu m’adore, non?

-Je te supporte, nuance.

-Oh, c’est pas gentil ça!

-Dis moi, que pense Lily de ton caractère enfantin?

-Tu sais, depuis le temps qu’on se connait, elle a l’habitude.

-Ha ha ha sans doute mais franchement je la plaint. Dit Eliad en rigolant. 

-Rigole surtout mais moi j’ai quelqu’un, alors que toi… Non!  

-C’est bas ça Dimitri. Tu n’avais rien d’autre dans ton sac? 

-Non et je m’en excuse. Et puis je ne suis pas fixé sur toi mais sur mon épouse! Regarde la Eliad, n’est-elle pas magnifique? 

Eliad reporta son regard sur la jeune mariée qui était en pleine discussion avec Mina Stanwood et Lucas Erisson. 

Elle était effectivement divine. La lueur de ses yeux verts, accentuée par des petites paillettes aux coins des yeux, vous donnait envie de vous y plonger. Ses longs cheveux roux, d’un rouge feu, étaient relevés en un très beau chignon avec quelques cheveux laissés en liberté. Le chignon avait des pâquerettes naturelles ainsi qu’une superbe fleur de Lys accrochées. Sa longue robe de mariée moulait et avantageait parfaitement ses courbes. Il dégageait de Lily une aura bienveillante et chaleureuse.

-Oui, elle est vraiment très belle.

-Belle? Que ça? Elle est divinement belle! 

-Tu viens de voler les mots de ma bouche.

-Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes… Et toi? Dit Dim en reportant son regard sur son ami. 

-Comment ça? 

-Tu n’as personne en ce moment? Ou bien tu es en chasse? 

-Dimitri, tu sais que tu es un champion en manque de délicatesse!

-Ah, donc j’ai vu juste! 

Eliad soupira, « Arrête de dire n’importe quoi Dim ».

-Bon bon d’accord j’arrête mais franchement ça te ferait du bien de te trouver quelqu’un! 

-Pourquoi doit-on parler de ma vie privée ici?

Dimitri le regarda longuement, il allait parler jusqu’à ce qu’il voit un groupe de personnes autour de sa femme. En voyant qui étaient ces personnes, ses yeux se sont agrandi d’étonnement et sa bouche s’était légèrement ouverte.

-Dimitri, ça ne va pas? 

-…

-Dimitri?

-…

Eliad dirigea son regard vers ce que Dimitri regardait, il y avait trois hommes et une femme. Par en juger la réaction de son ami, il avait reconnu ses personnes ou au moins l’une d’elles. Avant qu’il ne puisse questionner son ami, celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet et le traina derrière lui jusqu’au groupe.

-Dimitri! Mais attends….Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

Dimitri ne répondit pas et augmenta l’allure. Arrivé près de groupe il appela l’un des hommes. 

-Monsieur Poirot! 

Le plus petit des hommes sursauta et se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Dès qu’il croisa le regard de Dimitri, son visage s’éclairci.

-Monsieur Franer. Oh mon ami! Dit Poirot en souriant et en écartant les bras afin de faire une accolade à Dimitri.

Dimitri lâcha Eliad et s’avança pour répondre à l’embrassade d’Hercule Poirot.

-Comme cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir. J’ai bien cru ne pas vous voir en ces lieux. Dit Dimitri en serrant les mains de Poirot.

-Oh mon ami, je n’aurais manqué votre mariage pour rien au monde! Dit Poirot en secouant les mains.

-Ha ha ha 

Eliad, caché par son ami, ne voyait pas le petit homme mais il remarqua l’amusement des deux hommes et de la miss qui est avec eux. Mais c'est surtout l'amusement de Lily, qui lui faisait un clin d’oie, qu'il remarqua. Pour faire remarqué sa présence, Eliad se mit à côté de son ami.

Poirot, qui était tellement pris dans sa discussion avec Dimitri, fût surpris par la présence de l’autre homme. 

-Bonsoir monsieur. Dit Poirot stupéfait par Eliad. 

-Mmh? Demanda Dimitri. Il se tourna sur le côté pour se trouver face à face avec son ami.

-Oh Iad! Ca va? 

-Ca va bien, merci Dimitri. Même si je me demandais jusqu’à présent pourquoi tu m’a empoigné pour me trainer ici de force. Dit Eliad en lui jetant un regard de côté.

-… Oh pardonne moi mon ami. Mais où sont mes manières? Monsieur Poirot, je vous présente mon grand ami Eliad Silver. Eliad, voici Hercule Poirot.

-Le célèbre détective belge? Dit Eliad en tendant la main.

-Vous êtes trop gentil. Dit Poirot rougissant légèrement, à la surprise de tous, en serrant la main tendue.

Dimitri ne faisant plus attention, alla saluer le reste du groupe qui était constitué: de l'inspecteur en chef Japp du Capitaine Hastings et de Miss Lemon. Alors que de son côté, Lily ne manqua pas une miette de la scène que faisaient Poirot et Eliad, qui d'ailleurs n’avaient toujours pas lâché leur main ainsi que leur regard.

*Voilà qui devient intéressant….. Eliad mon frère, si tu me dis que tu n’a pas eu le coup de foudre, je te ferais boire de la poire*  Pensa Lily avec un sourire malicieux.

Eliad le regard perdu dans celui de Poirot qui serrait toujours sa main, ne voyait pas ce qu’il se passait autour de lui.

*Il est …. Beau! Je l’avais déjà vue en photo bien sûr et j’avais déjà pensé à ce moment là qu’il était bel homme mais de le voir en vrai…. Hercule Poirot… Oui très beau. Non même mieux, sublime! Sa prestance, son incroyable moustache, ses petites fossettes, son sourire, ses magnifiques yeux noirs….Mince pourquoi ses yeux sont noirs? Ca cause toujours ma perte, la preuve avec Alan… ARRÊTE ELIAD, TU N’ES PAS LA POUR PENSER A LUI! NI A UNE NOUVELLE RELATION, ALORS REDESCEND SUR TERRE! Oui mais…Mais là, je sens quelque chose que je n’avais jamais ressenti auparavant….Je…. Je sens que c’est lui, le bon, la moitié de mon âme! Les battements de mon coeur s’accélèrent, des frissons font leur chemin le long de mon échine et la température de mon corps augmente… Mien… MIEN… NON, STOP, PAS UNE NOUVELLE FOIS!* Eliad se gifla mentalement et tenta de redescendre sur terre.

Pendant ce temps là, Poirot ne menait pas large avec ses pensées qui étaient très similaires à celles d’Eliad. 

*Le témoin de la mariée est encore plus superbe de près. Ses yeux sont magnifiques, d'un vert flamboyant, brillants comme des émeraudes. Oui des émeraudes,... Je n'ose pas penser aux restes de son corps mais je peux au moins avouer à moi-même qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent, loin de là. Une innocence dégage de lui malgré que je sens qu'il a vécu certaines choses, mais il a aussi.... Comment dit-on... Une force, une prestance assez mystérieuse. Quel doux mystère à résoudre! Mmh,... OH POIROT RESSAISIS TOI! Ce n'est pas le lieu pour de telles choses et puis tu n'es pas sûr qu'il soit réceptif. Quoique.....Il ne m'a toujours pas lâché du regard...*

Dimitri continua à faire la discussion avec les autres en présentant sa femme. Bien que Lily y participait, elle ne voulait surtout pas que la scène entre son frère et l'ami de son mari soit vue par d'autres personnes et qu'ils soient jugés. Alors elle s'excusa auprès des autres et s'approcha d'Eliad pour tenter de capter l'attention des deux hommes.

-Dis moi Eliad, comment va Alan?

Surpris Eliad lacha à contrecoeur la main de Poirot et se tourna vers Lily.

-Il va bien... Dit Eliad en grinçant des dents

Lily releva un sourcil. "C'est drôle, aux dernières nouvelles il déprimait"

-Ma chère Lily, cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus vu, alors je ne sais pas. Et puis, pourquoi me pose tu cette question? Demanda Eliad soupçonneux.

-Pour savoir si vous étiez restés amis...

-Oui, nous sommes restés de bons amis. Dit Eliad en soupirant et détournant le regard.

-Bien, bien...

Poirot, avide de nouvelles informations sur sa nouvelle obsession, suivait attentivement la conversation. Il se demandait quel est le lien entre les deux personnes, dont la proximité était évidente mais aussi qui était ce Alan...

-Excusez-moi mais je me demandais quelle était votre relation? Demanda Poirot en grinçant les dents et légèrement jaloux.

-Oh oui, pardonnez nous Monsieur Poirot. Eliad et moi-même sommes-

Toutes les conversations dans la salle furent coupées par l'arrivée d'une femme hystérique criant à l'aide. 

-AU SECOURS, APPELEZ LA POLICE, UN MEDECIN, N'IMPORTE QUI! 

L'inspecteur en chef Japp lança un regard au détective et se dirigea vers la dame, Poirot et Hastings le suivirent. La dame était complètement sous le choc, elle n'arrêtait pas de crier pour demander de l'aide. Tout le monde autour d'elle la jugeait et s'éloignait dès quelle elle s'approchait d'eux, comme si elle portait avec elle une certaine maladie. Son aspect était dès plus déplorable, ses cheveux étaient frisés, crasseux. Les ongles de ses mains étaient cassés et de le terre y étaient logée en dessous. La dame était vêtue de vieux vêtements et étaient recouverts de terres. D'après l'apparence, elle semble être une sans abris... En arrivant près d'elle, nos trois hommes remarquèrent qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains et que celles-ci tremblaient. 

-Allons, allons madame, calmez-vous. 

-ME CALMER? COMMENT PUIS-JE ME CALMER ALORS QUE JE VIENS DE TROUVER UN MORCEAU D'ÊTRE HUMAIN?

Les cris de stupeurs et d'horreurs se firent entendre dans la salle...

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
